Beginning and Ending
by Altomare
Summary: A set of twelve oneshots that cover the path to romance that Wolfram and Yuuri take, from beginning to end. Wolfram/Yuuri obviously. Twelve parts. Ranging from K to M depending. R&R.
1. Sleeping

**Sleeping**

**Authors Notes**: The first in a set of twelve oneshots which will cover the path to romance that Wolfram von Bielefeld and Yuuri Shibuya travel down. They are small but meaningful and if I'm feeling generous, the last fic in this series will be a lemon. But I'm pretty much just wanting to keep it clean and without teh smex. Enjoy please.

**Disclaimer**: I absolutely do not own Kyou Kara Maou! nor any of the related persons, locations, items, or the like found in this fanfiction. Kyou Kara Maou! is the rightful property of Tomo Takabayashi, now don't we all just adore Takabayashi-san?

**Warning**: Not much to warn about, anyone with a brain should know that the couple featured in this fanfiction are both male. This fanfiction will contain BL fluff.

* * *

As darkness fell on Covenant Castle, things were almost always the same. From the demon king's room came a rather loud squabbling, the others trying to sleep in the castle simply pulled their covers or pillows over their head and tried to sleep. They knew the familiar argument would soon be over, almost always with the same outcome.

"Yuuri! I'm your fiancé! There is nothing wrong with sharing a bed, you ungrateful wimp!" the blond prince shouted, hurtling a pillow at the demon king. He never could quite understand why Yuuri was so reluctant about sharing the bed. Wolfram knew that he was a literal bed hog, and often times when morning came, his reluctant fiancé would be sprawled on the ground while he rested comfortably in the bed, but even still; they were engaged and sleeping in the same bed was hardly something to be so opposed to. Crossing his arms annoyed, Wolfram awaited his wimp of a fiancé's reply.

"But Wolfram!" Yuuri whined drawing out the princes name. "I just want to sleep alone in my own bed tonight!" the Maou exclaimed as he dodged the pillow that had been hurtled at him. Wolfram was violent; even with something as harmless as a pillow.

Uncrossing his arms, Wolfram stamped his foot. "Why does it matter, Yuuri! What's wrong with sleeping in the same bed! We're _engaged_!" he pointed out again, Yuuri didn't bother counting how many times Wolfram pulled the "engaged" thing anymore.

Yuuri could never understand why Wolfram was so set on sleeping with him every single night, and it seemed that no matter how many times they had this fight, and no matter how many times Yuuri "won", he would wake up in the morning and Wolfram would be in bed with him anyway, having snuck in sometime during the night. It was such a bother but as of late, he'd been getting so weary of these squabbles that he'd just given up and let Wolfram do what he wished. It wasn't as if Wolfram actually tried to do anything to him during the night, but half the time he did end up sleeping on the floor. It was annoying, but he didn't particularly enjoy fighting, so with a sigh and a shrug, Yuuri gave up. "Fine, you win tonight," he muttered picking up the pillow that had been flung at him. Annoyed and tired, Yuuri flopped down onto his bed and pulled the covers over his head. "Good night," he muttered before falling silent.

Wolfram was quite pleased with himself at this point, and so after straightening his night gown, he quietly and gently got into bed. Yuuri was dead asleep already. Something Wolfram had learned about Yuuri was that he fell asleep ridiculously fast, especially if it was this late. He'd hit the pillow and then be out like a fire quenched with water. For Wolfram it was different though, it took him just a little while to get to sleep, and usually that time was spent admiring Yuuri as he slept. Yuuri really was quite adorable when he slept, he had such a baby face, and sometimes he'd even babble incoherent things as he dreamt. Tonight was no different. As Wolfram lay there beside Yuuri, he watched his fiancé with a gentle smile.

Yuuri treated their whole engagement like some big accident or joke. He always told Wolfram to stop talking about their engagement and to stop acting like they were a couple. But now, as Wolfram looked at Yuuri's sleeping face, he knew that he could never stop. Wolfram loved Yuuri, he loved him with all his body, mind, and soul, and he just wished that Yuuri would stop being oblivious. No matter how many times Wolfram blatantly said, "I love you," Yuuri always took it like Wolfram didn't mean it. Wolfram knew Yuuri didn't hate him, in fact they could actually be considered friends, but Wolfram struggled every day wondering to himself, "Am I not good enough for him?" When he saw Yuuri look at a pretty girl, it made Wolfram's heart ache, to see his fiancé looking at someone else with possible thoughts of romance. When that happened, he would forcibly try to correct Yuuri, and no matter what, he always forgave his fiancé, but those events truly did hurt.

Yuuri sighed in his sleep, and ripped Wolfram from his somewhat troubled thoughts. He smiled as he again looked at Yuuri's face, but this time however, he noticed that Yuuri's bangs were hanging into his face, and it looked as if Yuuri was about to sneeze. So gently Wolfram reached over and tenderly moved the ebony tendrils of hair away from his fiancés gentle face. Before removing his hand though, Wolfram carefully set his hand down on Yuuri's cheek, giving the soft skin a gentle stroke before withdrawing his hand. Smiling once again, a sort of conflicted smile, Wolfram whispered "I really do love you, Yuuri," before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

Wolfram didn't know that Yuuri had only been feigning his sleep. Opening one eye, the Maou looked at his sleeping fiancé. He'd never openly admit it, and even to himself it was hard to admit, but Wolfram was actually kind of cute. Just kind of.

**End**

* * *

**Note**: Please rate and review, thank you in advance for any favorites. I hope you enjoyed this simple fanfiction. If you want to become my friend, find me on LiveJournal as watermelonsoul, on MyAnimelist as Tsubame, or on Gaia as Altomare. I am finished now.


	2. Dancing

**Dancing**

**Authors Notes**: This is just a little oneshot I decided to write late one night when I was bored beyond all reason. It goes along with my fanfiction "Sleeping" and is number two in a series of twelve oneshots that are linked by the common theme of Wolfram and Yuuri's relationship advancing. If I'm feeling generous enough, fic twelve will be a lemon. Regardless, please enjoy, rate, and review.

**Disclaimer**: I absolutely do not own Kyou Kara Maou! nor any of the related persons, locations, items, or the like found in this fanfiction. Kyou Kara Maou! is the rightful property of Tomo Takabayashi, now don't we all just adore Takabayashi-san?

**Warning**: Not much to warn about, anyone with a brain should know that the couple featured in this fanfiction are both male. This fanfiction will contain BL fluff and Wolfram!angst. )

* * *

Covenant Castle was brightly lit this evening, and the grand main hall was decorated and filled with people dancing, mingling, and eating. It was a large celebration in honor of a new alliance with a human country. The Maou and all of his subjects and loyal friends were dressed accordingly for this event. Wonderful music played and the hall was alive with dance and music. It was truly a wonderful sight to see humans and demons together. Even if it was just one country, it was still something to celebrate grandly.

The blond prince, in his formal uniform, stood to the side of the room, watching his fiancé speak to the ruler of the land they had allied with. He had been watching Yuuri closely to make sure he wasn't being a heartless flirt like he so often did. Thankfully, Wolfram had only intervened once when he saw a girl about their age smiling at Yuuri. Other than that though, the celebration was remotely uneventful. Crossing his arms, Wolfram shifted his watchful eyes away from Yuuri and to the crowds of dancing people. The blond prince's expression changed slightly and a soft frown graced his handsome face.

As he watched the wonderfully dressed people dancing together with smiles he couldn't help but feel his heart ache. No matter how many formal events like this they had, whenever Wolfram had asked ( or demanded ) that Yuuri dance with him, the answer had always been the same; his fiancé had always refused and it always felt like stone being thrown at the blond prince. How he wished that just once he and Yuuri could share a dance. He wasn't even asking for a slow romantic dance; he would truthfully be happy with anything, just one dace would make him the happiest person in the world. Though with Yuuri's strange reluctance, Wolfram had convinced himself a dance was out of the question. But still, as he shifted his gaze back to Yuuri, he felt as if not a stone, but an entire brick had been chucked right at his face.

Yuuri was dancing with the princess of the country they had just allied with.

Wolfram didn't care if it was simply out of courtesy; it hurt. Clenching his fists his feet automatically began to move towards where his fiancé was dancing. However, when he reached Yuuri, planning to give him a thorough chewing, Wolfram found himself incapable of producing a coherent sentence. He stumbled over his own words and the only words that made sense were the last two words "…insensitive cheater!" the blond prince had shouted rather loudly before shaking his head and storming out to the balcony. This had happened before, but today it just hurt so damn bad.

Yuuri blinked at Wolfram has he screamed, and watched the blond retreat to the balcony. Sighing deeply he apologized to the princess and continued their dance. However, as they danced Yuuri began to feel rather awkward. The look on Wolfram's face before he had stormed out was still in Yuuri's mind. It was safe to say that the prince had been close to tears, and as the minutes drew on, Yuuri began to feel guilty. WHY was he feeling guilty? Sure they were engaged but Yuuri didn't love Wolfram. And yet as he danced with that princess, the only person he could think about was the prince. As the song ended, Yuuri smiled at the girl and bowed slightly. "Thank you for the dance, please excuse me now." Yuuri said as the princess thanked him back and curtseyed before turning away to go mingle more.

Trying to shake the guilt away from his mind, Yuuri went and spoke with Conrad and a few others for a short amount of time, and even then, all he could think about was the look Wolfram had given to him. Finally, after excusing himself from the conversation Yuuri made a strangled sort of noise before he grumbled and headed to the balcony. He'd go apologize to Wolfram. Then maybe he'd be able to enjoy himself again.

As he reached the balcony, Yuuri's eyes fell on Wolfram, who was staring off the balcony at the demon kingdom below and stretching out beyond. A cold breeze was blowing and it was actually quite pleasant out. As he began to approach the blond prince, Wolfram turned around.

He knew who it was without even looking. He'd memorized the sound of Yuuri's steps. He'd memorized many things about the king. Frowning, Wolfram whipped his head back in the other direction. "And what is it you want, traitorous cheat?" Wolfram asked in his normal bratty voice. Yuuri deserved it in the first place.

Yuuri gave an exasperated sigh; Wolfram was always such a brat. "Well if you'd actually give me a chance to speak I'd tell you that I came to apologize." Yuuri said in a slightly annoyed tone. Wolfram was quite to snap with sharp words… but then again, he supposed he did deserve such snappy replies. He still remembered the look on Wolfram's face. He must have made the prince feel pretty rotten by dancing with that princess.

"Well it's about time." Wolfram muttered as he turned to face Yuuri. The expression he wore was one of sorrow and anger mixed. "Can't you understand why I get so angry Yuuri? Are my words truly that meaningless to you?" Wolfram asked, struggling to keep his voice under control "Don't you understand how much it hurts me to see my own fiancé dancing with someone while he refuses to dance even just once with me?!" Wolfram exclaimed momentarily losing control of his voice. He was trying his hardest to keep his emotions under control; something which took great care to do. "Once, just once again, Yuuri, can I ask; may I please have this dance?" Wolfram asked, the anger completely gone from his face. He was wearing a sad smile, and holding out his hand as a gentleman did when asking for a dance.

As he listened to Wolfram words, Yuuri began to really feel rotten. He didn't love Wolfram; he really didn't… so why was he feeling so guilty? And why was Wolfram's sorrowful expressions carved into his mind? The confusing and annoying questions raced through his mind, and as Wolfram softly pleaded for just one dance, Yuuri found himself smiling softly. "All right Wolfram, just one dance." he said placing his hand in Wolfram's.

The blond prince nearly looked as if he was going to faint when Yuuri accepted, but then he smiled softly and simply whispered a thank you before they returned to the hall and shared a dance, shared their first dance. Wolfram would hold this memory precious, and as one song turned into two, and two turned into three, Yuuri hardly noticed that the promised amount multiplied. Perhaps he to would hold this memory precious, somewhere beyond that reluctant wall that was slowly beginning to crumble.

**End**

* * *

**Note**: Please rate and review, thank you in advance for any favorites. I hope you enjoyed this simple fanfiction. If you want to become my friend, find me on LiveJournal as watermelonsoul, on MyAnimelist as Tsubame, or on Gaia as Altomare. I am finished now.


End file.
